


The Bet

by princess_evans_addict



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tickling, playful bets, tickle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Wanda and Tony make a bet about Wanda not using her powers, except Tony just so happens to get Steve involved. ticklish!wanda





	The Bet

anon: Why don’t you do one where scarlet witch got into a bet where she couldn’t use her powers for a day and Steve tries to make her loose by tickling her

**_…_ **

“That’s so cheating!” Tony protests, glaring from where he’s lying on the ground. Clint laughs, perched on the bench, and Wanda smirks down at him, eyes glowing red as she uses her powers to force him down.

“There are no rules against using my powers,” She points out, grinning proudly.

Tony mutters under his breath as she releases him. “You use your powers for everything, don’t you? Can you do anything without them?”

She can tell he’s acting as usual, but she can’t help but get defensive. “I can,” She protests.

“I’ll bet you a hundred that you can’t go a day without using them.” He smirks, and Wanda realizes he has her right where he wants her.

“I don’t have a hundred dollars to throw at you, Mr. Stark.” She drawls calmly.

“Fine: If you do it, I’ll give you a hundred. If not, you talk Steve into giving me a week off of training.”

Wanda smirks. “An easy bet, Stark. You have a deal.” There’s no way she would ever be able to convince Steve to skip training someone, but she chooses not to mention that.

Tony grins proudly. “Good. We start tomorrow.”

…

Predictably, Steve was not amused the bet. “What if we have to go on a mission?” He protests, leaning against the counter with crossed arms while she cooks on the stove.

“The bet does not pertain to missions.” She answers calmly, not turning to look at him. “We don’t want to risk someone getting hurt or escaping because of a childish wager.”

There’s silence, and she’s about to turn around when his strong arms wrap around her waist. “You’re sure about this?” He whispers, gently kissing her neck.“

Wanda hums, tilting her head back to give him better access. "Positive,” She grins up at him smugly. “It’s a cheap bet.”

He chuckles, pulling her tighter against him and kissing her temple. “You sure about that?”

“Are you doubting me?” She asks, partially kidding.

He shakes his head, blue eyes bright. “Just wondering,” He says lightly. Before she can question him further he kisses her, leaving her distracted and their dinner burnt.

…

Wanda flinches as a paper ball flies near her head, resisting the urge to shield herself with her powers. Tony just winks at her glare, smiling innocently, and she finally shuts her book and stands. “I am going to my floor.” She says finally, trying not to sound too irritated.

Tony grins happily. “Have fun,” He winks. She frowns, thinking his reaction over as she rides the elevator up, and when she opens the door her eyes instantly land on Steve.

“Hey,” He smiles gently, seeing her confusion. “Is something wrong?”

If she could use her powers, she would peek into his mind and figure out why he was looking at her like that. “No,” She shakes it off, moving towards the couch.

He follows her, taking her book from her and setting it on the coffee table. “How’s the bet going?”

“Fine,” She says testily. “Stark likes to attempt to cheat, but I have not broken any rules.”

“Tony just likes to win.” She hears a different note to his voice, and she quickly looks at him and sees the playful glint in his eyes. “As a matter of fact, I intend to help him.” He suddenly pounces, tugging her underneath him, and then Steve’s fingers are on her sides.

“No!” She giggles, trying to shove him off, but without her powers he’s too strong. “Steheheve, nohoho!”

“I was kind of surprised when Tony asked me to help him,” Steve says conversationally, acting as though he isn’t tickling her to death. “Of course, I knew I’s be able to help him, but we made a little deal.”

“Steheheheheve, stohohohop ihihihit!” She giggles, trying to squirm away, but she knows he won’t let her go.

“He said if he wins, I don’t have to deal with his whining for a week.” He smirks proudly.

“Ihihihihihit’s a trihihihick!” She manages.

Steve slows his fingers, not letting up completely. “What do you mean?”

“Ihif I lose, I gehet you to gihive him a wehehek off of trahaining.”

He stops, and she catches her breath as she watches his eyes change. “That little-” He takes off, and she lies there with a smirk, knowing that soon Tony will give up the bet.


End file.
